Forum:Post Your Weird or Funny AI Stories Here!
First off, I'm pretty sure someone already made a thread about this. If someone did, I apologize, I did not mean to take your idea or anything, I just felt like making this. Anyway, as the title says, feel free to post your stories of funny or weird things that happened while you were playing this game. I'll start! (and wow already got some stuff.) Oh and to the one who posted about Mad Moxxi, the guy with the sledge hammer is called Sledge. In DLC3, he becomes Motorhead. :| Is it me, or do sometimes Crimson Lance soldiers actually ''try ''to get themselves killed? (This is from a recent experience.) During the quest "Get Some Answers", I took the shortcut the Claptrap gives you, and in the prison area where Tannis is, there were 4 Crimson Lance "guarding" her. I sniped one, setting him on fire. The fire killed him shortly afterwards. the other three found me and (I did ''not ''make this up: it's too stupid to) they HUDDLED TOGETHER! I shot another, setting him on fire and killing him. The last two I killed with 1 bullet. I set the one on fire, and the fire caught onto the other. They both died shortly afterwards. It's clear that the Crimson Lance AI might have a bug or two. I personally have recently been about to fight Baron Flynt for the first time. But the second his guards were dead he literally ran off of Thor and killed himself. I hadn't even thrown grenades, rocket, explosive weapons or employed anything with knockback e.g. Sledge's Shotgun. I hadn't even attacked him yet so I didn't get the exp. But even stranger yet Flynt killed wasn't checked off but I could turn in/finish the quest! :Recently I started a new game with a Soldier, and I was walking through Skag Gully. A Skag Pup spotted me, and proceeded to run right by me and far away, stopping somewhere that I've never seen Skags stop before. I approached it and shot it once with my machine gun, and it did the same thing again. It never attacked me, just ran to somewhere odd whenever I shot it. That's not the most interesting AI story I have, but it's the most recent. -- 21:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Strange thing happened to me as well. I was driving a Racer to Lockdown Palace and there's the one "jump" between 2 turrets. I hit the NOS and hit...something?...and flew into the air barrel rolling and flipping. Got me the Orbit Achieved challenge. Hefe 21:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I was helping my friend complete the 2nd Playthrough so we could play Knoxx and we were at the part when you first get to Trash Coast. I was standing at the bridge where Claptrap lowers it in the Jaynistown missions when my friend talked to the human hating Claptrap and all of a sudden the Clap next to me started insulting me and the one over there said nothing. Ace Of Spades 21:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I was just outside of Fyrestone killing Skags. A whelp jumped at me and I critical killed it. When I walked back and looked at the skag, it was frozen in midair and it just glitched there. 22:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC)papatony003 I was playing Mad moxxi's underdome and i was on the first boss wave (the one with the hammer). He started coming towards and all of sudden he started randomly hitting his hammer around so i just went behind him and killed him lool Last night, I killed Dr Ned the first time and he fell down the hole. After the cinematic, I jumped down the hole and all the stuff he dropped was suspended in mid-air. I walked through it and some of the stuff floated as though it was zero G. Hefe 16:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I was fighting Skagzilla some time ago and when he wanted to jump at me he realy jumped ON TOP of me and floated over my head while doing his jumoing move. I killed him and he dropped on me. Karamos 16:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I dont know what the hell happened, but I was killing Krom on my second time through, and while I was in his canyon, I went after reaver aswell. Anyways, long story made short, I got to where you fight reaver, and I didnt see him! I had the quest, so he should have been there. well, someone was still shooting me, so I went looking for them. But no matter where I looked, I couldnt find them, there was no one around. I than got the curious idea to look up, and lo and behold, Reaver was up on top of the cliff face, half stuck in the wall. I left the canyon and came back, and he was back to normal again. Lone-Wanderer 17:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I was tring to get the chopper and motorhead fell and started to run at me then just stoped so I walked up to him and hed shoted him (alot).One shot hello 19:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I dunno if this counts as AI flaws, but i usually try to provoke psycho's to kill themselves. I've noticed that some of them have a lot of those cleaver things. It seems weird becuase they usually throw the cleaver and grab a grenade...IbanezRokr 05:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I was in the Arid Hills for PT2 sniping skags in the bowl shaped area at the back of the map. Every successful critical not only pulverised the head, but then proceeded to BOUNCE THE SKAG 20 FEET IN THE AIR, items even further. 04:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) A while ago i ran through PT2 with Mordecai and a friend to kill Krom. Lilith went fighting and I just stood at the entrance and snipered the turret. A few shots later it exploded and expectantly stopped firing. When we arrived at the top, there was Krom sitting in a corner, poised like he was still sitting on the turrent, aiming at us without any effect. We let him sit there for a while, then killed him for the quest. Hoeskioeh 11:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) This isnt really a funny story, more of an annoying one. I was doing the mission where you gotta kill the 5 Lance Drones in T-Bone and on the last one I shot it to activate it and the stupid ass thing couldnt target me or something so it just flew out underneath T-Bone Junction to the edge of the map and proceeded to just hang out there so I couldn't shoot it. After running around for about 20 mins trying to get an angle on the damn thing I just gave up and changed areas and came back. Stupid trash-can robots... CrapStomper 17:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a couple, but none are really funny haha. Like one time i was in a racer and two lancers were coming right toward me and i put on the turbo and ran right into the railing. but i hit it at a certain angle so i flew ove the lancers and did a corkscrew, landing perfectly behind them. Another was where two badasses were shooting me at once, so i aimed for one of theirs tanks and just as one was about to blow up, the other one goes up next to it and they both get killed by the same tank. The lance can be such idiots. Link245 I was once fighting some spiderants and i was shooting at a soldier aiming for the Crown and i missed and hit him brunt on the armor, he was stunned and turned but instead of turning 90 degrees he turned a full 180, he never turned back forwards and he started running at me backwards i was to busy laughing to aim so i chunked a proxy at it, when the proxy went off the ant had died and was launched 30 feet into the air. About two minutes later while I was walking in the same area an smg ammo pack fell down right infront of me. Awesome CinnamonPheonix 00:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Soloing Crawmerax, I went into the hideable corner and he found me and started doing his melee attack. Instead of walking back into the center and doing his angsty screaming, he walked off to the left and stayed behind something. IbanezRokr 18:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Was up at Moxxi's (hmm.. Moxxi..) to find Athena when the second Omega squad turned up. Courageously ran away and took them out one by one. The last standard assassin (i.e. not the boss one) started doing her flips/somersault thing but got caught by some geometry and ended up just flipping around in a circle. Watched for a while, highly amused, then took pity on her and shot her in the face. IMonkoii 07:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) While running the Wereskag gauntlet I walked upon what used to be the preacher, remembering that Hank Reis was in the middle of going into his rage mode before I killed him, I allowed the priest to go into rage and attack me. I gained distance from him and he prepared to lunge at me from about 75 meters away, before being killed, in which he then executed his lunge...but instead of going at me he flew (Possibly breaking the sound barrier, I couldn't really tell...he was going THAT fast) into the cliffside to his right. ---Some Person. Cowardly Guardian Each time I run the mission Reactivate the ECHO Comm System, when I approach the bridge with the Guardian / Lance fight, one of the Guardians goes AWOL and flies off into the sunset. I even tried firing on him to trigger him to come back and attack me but he never looked back. LoL Fryguy42 04:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) during the first horde wave all the pshycos just lined up and i had a nailer so it just went thru them all ... record time ,, 0:06 --Heyoooo! 17:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I was in an area, I think it was the Arid Badlands. I got into a vehicle and started driving, and I went over a hill and ran into a bandit vehicle. The way we collided, my front left wheel was on top of the back of the bandit car, and the bandit's front left wheel was on top of the back of mine. We ended up spinning like this for about five seconds before the bandit car randomly flipped over. -- Blarg 12:16, May 6, 2010.